Through New Eyes
by Renangel
Summary: Usagi is violated by Mamoru (what's so different?). When Mamoru tries to get rid of her, it takes her to a new world. Under the care of her new friends, Usagi discovers a slow death that lurks in hiding. Soon it is up to her will to live that will save he
1. The Begining of the Nightmare

Konnichiwa minna

Konnichiwa minna! It's me, SILVER SHADOWS!!! This is

going to be a JOINT fic with me, SILVER SHADOWS and my

imouto-chan (I wish) SILVER RAY. It will be posted

under the name SS SILVER, as will all of our other

joint fics. This one was originally my idea, but

Silver Ray had some ideas for it too. It might seem

harsh to some of you, but I PROMISE, it will have a

great ending. As far as I know, no one else has done

this idea before. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 

Disclaimer: Silver Ray and I don't own GUNDAM WING or

SAILOR MOON so DON'T SUE

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Through New Eyes

By: SS SILVER

Prologue

By: SILVER SHADOWS

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

A lone figure stood in front of a cluster of graves.

Her sunshine blond hair swayed gently in the wind as

her cerulen blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Her

hand went to touch the grave stone closest to her and

she determindly blinked back her tears. 'No...I

promised them...I promised I wouldn't cry.' This was

the thought that ran through her mind as she slowly

slipped back into memories of the past.

~~~Her memories~~~

"NNNooooo!" the anguished scream of a lone warrior

rang through the air. The bodies of eight warriors

surounded her as she sobbed her heart out.

The warrior in yellow stirred and softly spoke,

"Koneko-chan, don't cry, it's not your fault."

The one in aqua joined her partner, "We didn't do

this because it was our duty..."

The warrior in red managed to gasp out, "We did it

because you are our friend."

The one in blue tiredly spoke, "You taught us so

much..."

The warrior in green sighed, "You were always there

for us..."

The one in purple said, "You never gave up on us..."

The warrior in orange gently sighed, "And you taught

us to believe."

The one in dark green sternly, but gently asked,

"Promise us,...Princess...Usagi-chan... promise you

won't cry for us. Promise!"

The warrior, Usagi, sadly whispered, "I promise

Seteuna-san...I promise."

The one in dark green smiled, "Then, Usagi-chan our

last gift to you..." All eight of the warriors closed

their eyes and eight balls of power left their bodies

and entered Usagi's. Finally, they succumbed to

darkness...

~~~end Her memories~~~

Usagi slowly remover her hand from the grave stone

and whispered, "I promise Setsuna-san." silently,

Usagi walked out of the cemetary and started to walk

home. 

Halfway there, a red convertable pulled up beside her

and a male's voice could be heard, "Oi, Usako, wanna

come to my apartment?"

"Not now Mamo-chan, I don't feel like it." Usagi

answered.

Mamoru's face twisted into a scowl, but he quickly

wiped in off his face. With a sickenly sweet voice he

said, "But Usako, there's something I want to show

you. It's at my apartment. Why don't you come over and

see?"

"Mamo-chan, can't I see it tomorrow or something?"

Usagi asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

This time Mamoru's face stayed in the scowl and he

stopped the car. He opened the door and stepped out.

"USAGI! Get in the car now!"

Usagi's eyes widened and she suddenly turned

angry."MAMORU! How dare you! If I don't want to go, I

don't wan't to go! In fact, I think we should give it

a break. I no longer want to be your girl friend!"

If possible, Mamoru's scowl deepened. He reached out

an arm and yanked Usagi into the car before she could

protest. Then, he stepped into the car and quickly

slammed the door. Inside the car Mamorushouted so many

curses that it was hard for Usagi to get one word out

of her mouth. Finally, they reached Mamoru's apartment

complex. Stepping out of the car, he yanked a

protesting Usagi into his apartment.

When Mamoru closed the door and threw Usagi on the

couch, She lept up angrily. "MAMORU!!! HOW DARE YOU!

WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT ME LIKE THAT?!?!"

Mamoru growled and spat out, "Listen, BITCH! Nobody

dumps Mamoru Chiba before he gets what he wants!"

"What do you mean -before you get what you want-?"

Usagi quizzically asked.

Mamoru threw himself onto Usagi, knocking her onto

the couch. "FOOL! What do you think I've been going

out with you for FOUR YEARS for!?! You can't possibly

think I love you!" When Usagi stared at Mamoru with

wide eyes filled with fear, Mamoru harshly laughed,

"You really thought I loved you? HA! Now, after four

years, I'll finally get what I want.!" At this, Mamoru

started tearing at Usagi's skirt.

When Usagi's mind finally registered what was going

on she started to struggle frantically. "STOP IT!

MAMORU, STOP IT! HELP!"

Mamoru harshly backhanded Usagi, sending her into

shock for a minute. In that minute, He finally got her

skirt and panties off. He took off his own pants and

forcefully entered her. THe pain was so immemse that

it brought Usagi back to reality. "ITAI!!!" She

screamed. Mamoru just growled and cuffed her. Throught

the rest of the night Mamoru repeadtly raped her and

hit her every time she resisted. Finally, in the early

hours of the day, he had his fill. Usagi had long

since passed out, tear streaks on her face.

An alarm clock beeped, waking up Mamoru. He grunted

and quickly dressed. Then he grabbed a towel from the

bathroom and roughly wrapped it around Usagi's waist.

He grabbed his car keys and exited the apartment

complex. For ten minutes, he drove through heavy rain.

Finally, he parked his car and slung the still

unconcious Usagi over his shoulder. He walked for five

minutes in the pouring rain before coming to the edge

of a cliff. Without blinking, he threw Usagi over the

cliff.

Thinking that he had gotten rid of Usagi, he happily

walked back to his car. But little did he know, the

cliff that he threw Usagi over was no ordinary cliff.

Instead, that cliff was the border between two

dimensions. In a flash of white light, an abused Usagi

dissappeared from the Sailor Moon dimension forever.

___________________________________________________________________________________

OH MIGOD! I can't believe I wrote that! What did I

do!?!? Pleaz Review, but NO FLAMES! This was necessary

for the fic. 


	2. A Stunning Find

Through New Eyes

Ray: Here's my first chapter of this joint fic! Stretch! I'm all ready and happy! I'll give you my regular time check even if my ane-chan Shadows doesn't. Tehehe! I got out of school early today. Everyone did. I was so hungry that my tummy is growling. (bad use of my tenses). Ane chan and I were talking all through class of what to do in this story. 

Also just a reminder, I don't care if people know my age or my name. Do you know how many Sara's are out there? Well I'm 12 and I'm going into 8th grade next year. Um…I'm of Chinese ethnicity. Well that's all about me. Nothing new. Well Ane chan cut her hair! Well that's not new either. 

So right now it's 12:15 pm June 11, 2001. I'll get started and stop yapping.

(July 12, 2001 10:13 pm. Sorry Mamoru lovers. Hate to let you know so late but this isn't the fic for you. High tail it outta here if you don't like this. It's late and I can't fix what ane-chan missed but here's your warning. Don't bother to flame us. Anyways, that little scene doesn't really dis mamoru. It's the set up and if you think it's an excuse to get into the gundam wing world easy, you're wrong. YOU ARE SSSSSSOOOOO wrong. There is a lot more to this story then you see right now and chapters to come maybe two or three.)

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. If I did, I'd be really rich and have my own lap top, a palm, and a super fast computer. Not to add I'd have a mountain of anime DVDs, a cell phone, pager, all this anime stuff. Well you get the picture. I don't own them. (weep) 

Through New Eyes

Chapter One

A Stunning Find

Quatre sat outside in his backyard of his mansion. The grand building towered behind him. He held in his hands a book. All was silent except for the wildlife around him. The birds decided to chirp overly loud today. It was a nice pleasant day and the sun was out. The rays radiated down on the pool and surrounded him. He sighed. As time had went on the shadows lengthened. It was a little past mid day. Rashid had come out to inform him of this and he should go back inside so not to get burned. Quatre waved it off and stayed outside. For all he knew it could rain tomorrow. 

The Arabian flipped the page of his book, not really reading it. When he decided to read it once more he looked up. He could have sworn he had just heard something. Something as in anything. Perhaps he was just overreacting and it was just a cat or a squirrel. The boy inspected his surroundings. Apparently all was calm but he knew something, _Something _was up.

He looked to his left and much to his shock and surprise there was someone there, floating above the ground. The person, obviously a girl was dressed in wet clothing. Water dripped from her face and landed into small puddles on the concrete ground. She hovered above the chair next to his and tumbled to the ground, hitting the chair. If she wasn't unconscious earlier she would be now. 

Quatre was frozen and blushing, recovering from the shock of finding someone hovering in midair. He immediately inspected the girl. Apparently her forehead had hit the chair. He put his hand on her forehead. She wasn't burning up but she was still wet. She had beautiful long blonde hair that was done up in two messy blond buns, one on each side of her head. Her hair was dirty with bits of dirt and mud. She appeared to have several bruises and cuts. Not to add that she only had a towel covering up her bottom half. The boy quickly gathered the girl up, blushing the whole time, and ran into the grand mansion.

Once he was inside he wasn't sure where to go. His eyes took a moment to adjust from the bright outdoors to the darker building. He looked around unsure. He ran down the hall and almost collided with a servant. He stopped. "You get the doctor quick!" The servant nodded and took off in the other direction. Quatre stopped and opened a door. He was in his room right now. He quickly brought the girl over to his bed and set her down. He spotted another servant standing with a feather duster in hand. She was staring at the boy that had come running in. "Quick, you change her into something dry."

The servant snapped back into the real world and nodded. The bright blue eyed boy left the room and paced around outside, waiting for the doctor. It was the most stunning thing he had ever found. It wasn't everyday a girl came out of thin air and crashed into the floor. He wondered who she was. She obviously wasn't from his mansion. Another question ran through his mind. What had happened to her? She was soaking wet and injured. Something, if anything, must have happened to her. He looked down the hall to see the doctor coming.

The doctor walked down the red carpeted hallway. Most of the carpeting in the building was red. A regal color, so they say. On one side of the hall there were windows lining down it. On the other side there were the occasional doors leading to a room or an opening leading down another hallway. Through out most of the building there were artworks being showed off. Sometimes there were the family pictures or paintings. Some revealed the history of the family and some were just portraits used to remember the person.

When the man arrived in front of the boy he opened the door. Quatre followed the aged man into the room. The servant had tucked the girl into the bed. The doctor brushed by the servant. He looked at his patient. He placed his hand on her forehead. He withdrew his hand and inspected her a little more. He forced opened her closed eyes, looking to see if there was anything wrong. After a few minutes the Arabian ventured to speak. "How is she?" he asked. He was curious, willing to help this girl. She was hurt and he had a few extra rooms in his home he could let her use. 

The doctor inspected her once more. "She has no serious injuries on the outside. She has a bruise that will form on her head. This girl should be getting up soon." The doctor looked at the Arabian. "She'll be fine in no time." Quatre nodded. The doctor packed up his things and left. The boy walked over to the girl's side. He looked down at her. He wondered who she was. 

Several hours had passed. Usagi groaned a little and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred. She shook her head and groaned again. She slowly tried to sit up. She placed her hand on her forehead. There was pain ringing through her head, her whole body, especially down there. When her vision cleared she realized that she wasn't in Mamoru's apartment. She didn't remember what had happened. Then it struck her. She quickly got up and scrambled into the bathroom. She at least she thought it was the bathroom. Her vision blurred with tears and she vomited. 

Tears sprung from her eyes as she leaned against the cabinets tired and hurt from what had happened in the last day. She felt horrible. '_How could I let that happen?' _She mentally screamed at herself. '_I was a fool, I can't believe I loved him._' She looked up as a door opened. The senshi of the moon stood up wobbling a little. The person walked into the bathroom. He had platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes. The moon princess was curious who he was but she had no voice to speak at the moment.

"Oh you woke up," the boy's eyes shifted around the room to see the vomit on the floor. He didn't say anything for a moment. Usagi's eyes followed his gaze to look at the vomit. "It's quite all right," the boy said motioning to the mess. "I'll have someone clean it up. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. This is my mansion. And you are…?"

"Tsukino Usagi," she managed to croak out. 

The Arabian noticed the difficulty she had to speak. The girl struggled to stand up. Quatre kneeled down beside her and helped her stand up. Usagi wobbled a little bit, leaning on Quatre's shoulder heavily. The boy helped her through the doorway. He had a bit of difficulty supporting the girl's weight and his own on his feet. Sure he wasn't the weakest guy out there but he certainly wasn't the strongest. 

Eventually he helped Usagi to the bed. The girl sinked into the bed and laid back, pulling the covers over herself a bit. She closed her eyes, tired and worn out. Silent tears rolled down her face. She eventually went to sleep with tears still wet on her face. Quatre let her drift back to sleep. He quietly slipped away from the room to get someone to clean up the mess. 

Quatre walked down the hall and into the winding maze of red carpeted hallways that he had memorized over the time of his stay at this house. He soon arrived into the main sitting area. Here there was a white sofa set and a fireplace. Also in this room was the TV and various plants that he insisted should be there. Quatre looked about for a moment and spotted a servant dusting a few items. "Excuse me," he began. "Would you so kindly clean up my bathroom?" 

The servant nodded his head. He wouldn't refuse. Well he couldn't anyways, it might get him fired, even if Quatre was a nice guy. The servant got up to leave. Quatre sighed. What to do now? He should call everyone else. This girl was suspicious. She may have control of powers that brought her out of thin air. But she didn't seem to be a threat. The bright blue eyed boy knew that Hiiro was going to stock the poor girl and pull his gun on her. Hiiro wouldn't leave her alone until he found out who she was. Everyone else would most likely accept her quickly, well except for Wufei. 

Quatre picked up a phone and dialed a number into it. (I'm not sure if they have phones but who gives a rat's ass) He waited for someone to pick up. After several rings someone did pick up. "Omae o koruso."

"Um hi Hiiro, did I call at a bad time?" Quatre asked. He was unsure what the other pilot would reply.

"Hn."

"Um ok so who's with you right now?'

"Wufei is chasing Duo and Trowa's reading."

"Oh good," Quatre thought for a moment. "Come to my mansion near the Sanch kingdom. I just wanted you guys to come over since I have extra rooms and I know your apartment wouldn't fit everyone."

"hn."

"All right, bye Hiiro."

Quatre hung up the phone. That wasn't the best way but he was right. Hiiro's apartment only had two bedrooms, one for himself and the other for a guest. He walked back the way he came to see how Usagi was doing. He paused when he saw the girl sitting outside in the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest. The Arabian stepped outside through a door. The Japanese girl didn't notice him as he sat down next to her. "So how are you feeling?" Quatre asked.

The girl didn't reply. She let another tear run off her face. Usagi made no move to wipe it away. It ran down her face and fell into the grass, barely disturbing the plant life. Quatre turned as he noticed the tear. He didn't know what to say. "Usagi I'm sure everything will be all right."

"Nothing will ever be all right!" she snapped. The girl closed her eyes and felt tears run away from her eyes. "I can never be Tsukino Usagi again! I'll never be the same!" 

Quatre was unsure of what to say. He didn't know how to comfort her. "If you can never be the Tsukino Usagi you were, you can always be a new Tsukino Usagi here."

The former moon princess let out another sniffle and rubbed away the rest of her tears with the back of her hand. "I guess you're right," she sighed. She let out another sniffle. There was a loud racket from the other side of the mansion but she paid no mind to it. 

"Well first off," Quatre reached over and took out one of her odangos. Usagi let out a little gasp. The right half of her hair fell into soft golden waves down her back and falling into the thick green grass. "You should take those out. I mean they seem to tie you to your past I guess." 

Usagi nodded, confirming what he thought. She undid her other odango. She shook her head a little so her hair came together more from their separate sides of her head. She smiled at how free she felt as if the way she had done her hair bounded her to her past. The girl pulled herself to her feet. Her eyes were still red and her nose still ran but the tears had stopped. 

Quatre looked up as he heard a noise of a motorcycle stopping. '_That must be either Hiiro or Duo. No it was Hiiro, the stop was too clean,_' he thought. Then he heard another screech come to a stop. '_That's Duo._' Usagi tilted her head to the side, curiously looking at the blond boy. "Those are my friends," he replied to her silent question, "Why don't you come with me to meet them?" he asked.

The girl shook her head in a no. "No," she replied. "I don't want to see anyone right now, especially how I look." 

The boy pondered this for a moment. Her face was really red from crying, not to mention her eyes. Not only that but she was wearing his clothes. "They won't mind. The worse thing that could happen is that Hiiro would-" he stopped himself. No he shouldn't tell her that right now. "Well Wufei might call you-" no he shouldn't tell her that either or maybe he should. "Usagi you should meet them. If you really want, I could get a servant to give you a paper bag over your head though I don't know why you would wear one."

The moon senshi giggled a little at this. "I'll go meet them," she said finally. Quatre nodded. He could understand her hesitance but she looked fine enough to meet his friends. The pink in her face and the red in her eyes were quickly fading. Quatre guided Usagi back into the mansion. He led her through the maze of hallways until they reached the foyer. There, Usagi spotted two boys with motorcycle helmets in their hands. (don't ask why I made them have motorcycles) There were two other boys with them. 

"Hey Q-man!" one boy called out. He had a long chestnut brown braid hanging down his back and cobalt blue eyes. His eyes shifted from Quatre to the girl behind him. "Who's that babe?" he asked. Usagi blushed a bit and stepped behind Quatre as if he was to hide her. "Your girlfriend?" 

This caused Usagi to hide her face in her hands. Quatre, he himself was blushing too at the question. He noticed that the rest of his friends watching him too, surprise barely even touched their faces but it was there. Usagi watched as one of the boys, obviously Chinese, muttered something under his breath. She didn't really catch it except for one word. She marched up to him, and without waiting for him to take notice of her, punched him. The boy stumbled back and she heard two clicks. "It was him!" she cried out in self defense. "You guys should tell him not to call girl's he haven't even met such a rude name!" 

"Omae o koruso," one boy with a gun out replied evenly.

"Hey you guys," the boy with the braid started, "if Wu-man called you a weak onna, wouldn't you do the same?" The two boys shifted their eyes to look at other the boy. An obvious no lingered in the air. "Fine, fine I should have known."

"Hiiro, Trowa, you can lower your guns," Quatre shook his head. "I should have known that this would have happened. It's not Usagi's fault. It was awfully rude of Wufei to call Usagi that but she didn't mean any harm."

A boy with long bangs that covered one eye, lowered his gun. The other boy didn't though. "Hiiro," Quatre said exasperated. This hadn't gone quite exactly as planned but he wasn't too surprised. The Japanese boy lowered his gun and put it back into (cringe) his spandex shorts. Usagi sighed. 

"Maybe I should leave before I cause any more trouble," Usagi stepped away from the group. "I should go home." 

Quatre turned to look at the girl. "Usagi…" he began.

"Don't…don't Usagi me!" the girl cried out shaking her head. "My life is over with already!"

Quatre stepped towards the girl unsure of what to really do. "Usagi, you said that you'd start things anew for yourself." He knew that something horrible was going to happen if she left. Something flashed through his mind briefly. Usagi was lying on the floor of a forest, unconscious. Around her were eight women, dressed in sailor fukus, their spirits glowing of different colors. "Your senshi would want you to stay here!" Quatre cried out, somewhat desperately. 

The girl froze at the mention of her best friends. How did… "How do you know about them?" she asked.

"I just do," Quatre replied somewhat lamely.

"Okay!" The braided boy held up his hands. "You," he pointed at Usagi. "you better explain yourself now."

Usagi sat down on the couch of the main sitting room. She sighed a bit before beginning. 

~*

My name is Tsukino Usagi, translated it would be rabbit of the moon. I am also known as Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon. My story starts as few thousand years ago in the Silver Millennium. There I was known as Princess Serenity of the moon. It was attacked by dark forces and my fiancé was killed and then I killed myself. My mother was devastated and then she sealed my court and sent us into the future.

Here I was born as Tsukino Usagi. At the age of fourteen, I met my former advisor in the form of a cat. I have been fighting the past four years of my life. Brushing death, becoming brainwashed, having the energy sucked out of me, watching my friends die, fighting my best friends. I've killed people and youmas. I have a set destiny with a man I no longer love, he who violated me. I'm forced to live the rest of my two thousand years without them. The last battle, they died. My senshi, no my best friends died. They had to die. They died for me. They made me swear that I wouldn't cry for them demo I can't hold it in anymore. They had to die for me! They left me alone with a destiny that I can't fulfill without them!

~* 

Usagi slammed her fist into the coffee table. Tears streaming down her face. None of the boys looked as if they were really affected except Quatre. He had concern written all over his face. None of them may care, none of them may have really felt the pain but she, Tsukino Usagi would always feel the pain that bore in her. Their sacrifice had devastated her then and it still did. 

"Weak onna," Wufei muttered.

"Wufei," Duo growled. "How did you feel when your wife died, when your colony was destroyed?" he asked, knowing the consequences. Wufei sprung to his feet and had the braided boy pinned to the wall by his throat.

"You would never understand," the Chinese pilot growled, flames burning from his eyes. 

"As you wouldn't understand how I felt when my only father figure in the world was killed in cold blood," Duo snapped back. No more was the carefree, wide grinning braided pilot. "You wouldn't know how important Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were to me!" Duo brought his knee into Wufei's stomach. 

Wufei released the boy, clutching his stomach. Duo brought back his fist, this would be for all the insults he had ever thrown at him, all the times he called him weak. His fist went right into the side of the Chinese boy's face. "Stop it!" Quatre cried out desperately. He didn't know that it would escalate into this. He had never foreseen this happening inside of his mansion. 

It was Usagi who stopped it. She brought her fist into Duo's face. The braided boy stumbled back holding his face. Usagi was once more met with guns clicking. She turned to face the other boys. "I don't care anymore. Shoot me if you will." 

"Lower your damn guns you guys!" Duo yelled from the floor. "Don't you see! She's gone through the same amount of pain we have." Hiiro nearly snorted at the word pain. "She's done nothing to us! If it was anyone who did anything to anyone, it would be us! Most likely me." Duo pulled himself to his feet. Trowa lowered his gun, Hiiro however made no move to do so. "Hiiro!" Duo snapped.

"Prove it," Hiiro said finally. Usagi looked up at him confused. "Prove your story true."

Usagi willed the Silver Crystal in front of her. She took a breath. "Moon Eternal make up!" she cried. Everyone in the room turned away at the blinding light that came from the crystal as it did her wish. Usagi's wings opened up, sending a few feathers everywhere. She was dressed in her fuku, something that she hadn't brought out since their death only to show it to strangers. "Gomen ne minna chan" she whispered to herself. 

Her odangos took place in her hair once more. She wore a blue, pink, and yellow skirt with thin matching ribbons that formed a bow on the back of her waist. She wore long gloves that came up past her elbows and were trimmed with pink and odd barrettes. The three barrette set were found in her hair too, one on each side. At her shoulders where pink spheres that covered them. On her forehead was a golden upturned crescent moon and in her hands was a tier. On the top was a golden heart with a clear orb in the center. On the top of the heart was a small crystal, not the silver crystal, more for decoration. Underneath the golden heart was a pink heart with wings at the side. It matched the one Usagi wore at her heart.

"I am, Eternal Sailor Moon," she spoke louder. She spread out her wings further so the were straight. The girl looked straight at Hiiro. "Now do you believe me?" she asked.

Hiiro made no indication of anything. Wufei looked at her. "And you claim all those lives you killed, all those people who died for you. Dishonorable, you should have been the one to protect them," the Chinese boy shook his head.

"I…should have been there for them. I was their princess, I could have done something," Sailor Moon looked up. "I failed then."

Usagi turned, untransforming at the same time. She ran towards the back door of the room, leading outside. '_I failed them. I don't deserve this life._' She pulled the door open, hearing pleas for her to stop fading in the background. '_I don't deserve happiness._' 

The golden haired girl ran away from the house, into the forest that backed it. 

Quatre spun around. "Why did you do that!" he yelled. The blond Arabian didn't know what to do. Usagi was going to get hurt, killed. Another image flashed through his mind. Usagi laid on the forest floor, scars with blood running. Blood pooled around her. Quatre forced this image out of his mind. He had to find Usagi before, before she was killed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay! I'm done this chapter. Don't forget to review! I hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it. It's July 1, 2001 and right now it's 10:54 pm. So shadows chan has to get out the next chapter. Don't forget, REVIEW!

~Ray 


	3. Shocking News

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
  
_______________  
Hiya minna!! Gomen nasai!!! *Bows* Gomen for not getting this out sooner, it's just that I've been busy with camp and stuff that I haven't had enough time to write. *sob* Anyways, I've finally gotten to the computer to do some serious writing. ^.^ SAILOR MOON FANS, LISTEN UP!!! My good friends are doing an rpg of Sailor Moon at yahoo. It's a role playing game. You choose who you want to be and write what that character thinks and does. It's from your character's point of view. In order to join you MUST have an ID at Yahoo. If you have an Email account at Yahoo, your e-mail is your ID. If you don't , you can always get an ID. Go to www.yahoo.com, look for the section/icon that says clubs. Then, click get an ID (or something like that. If you really want to know, e-mail me at silvercosmos101@yahoo.com) If you want to join, please say so in the review, also, please specify who you want to be. I will also need your e-mail address. This rpg takes place after the battle with Galaxia. The characters already taken are: 

Sailor Pluto(me)  
Sailor Cosmos  
Sailor Mars  
Sailor Chibi Moon  
Sailor Neptune  
Helios  
  
You can be:  
Sailor Chibi Chibi  
Sailor Uranus  
Sailor Galaxia  
Sailor Venus  
Sailor Saturn  
Sailor Mercury  
Sailor Jupiter  
Sailor Star Fighter  
Sailor Star Maker  
Sailor Star Healer  
Sailor Pallas  
Sailor Ceres  
Sailor Vesta  
Sailor Juno  
Princess Kayuku(An: I'm not sure if that's spelled right. In the manga, I've heard that she's a Sailor Senshi too.)  
Luna  
Artemis  
Diana  
Tuxedo Mask  
.....and anyone else you can think of ^.^  
  
*Remember, I MUST HAVE YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS, and it's FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!!! If you don't get who you want, I'm sorry.  
  
Finally, on with the fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Through New Eyes  
By: SS Silver  
Chapter 2  
Shocking news  
By: Silver Shadows  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi ran and ran through the forest, she didn't care where she was going, one thought just ran through her mind. 'He's right, I was weak, I should have been able to save them' Finally, Usagi couldn't run anymore, she just collapsed on the forest floor and started to sob. Curling herself up into a tight ball, she rocked herself back and forth and continued to sob. "I...I'm sorry minna...*sob* I broke *sniffle* my promise to you. I just can't stop crying. It hurts...*sob* DAMMIT, IT HURTS!!!" Usagi stood up and raised a fist towards the air, "GOD, IF YOU EVEN EXIST, LISTEN TO ME, GIVE ME BACK MY SENSHI!!! GIVE THEM BACK!!" Once again, Usagi collapsed and whispered through sobs, "Give them back...*sob* Can't you see, I need them...*sob* I can't live without them...*sob*" She trailed off as she heard a twig snap.  
  
--------------  
As Quatre was yelling at Wufei, Duo took off after Usagi. As he saw Usagi run faster and faster, he sped up, hoping to catch up to the girl before she did something drastic. He tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and fell. By the time he got up, Usagi was all ready out of sight. Duo cursed and was about to head back to the mansion when her heard a scream followed by a gun shot. Duo immediately ran towards the direction of the scream.  
  
When he finally arrived at his destination, he stopped dead flat. There, in the middle of the forest floor lay Usagi. She was completely still and a pool of blood surrounded her. Duo dropped to his knees and whispered in horror, "No,.. oh Shinigami, please... don't take her yet... she still has her whole life ahead of her." Frantically, he checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as he found one, however faint it was. Then, he picked her up and ran back towards the mansion. So eager was he to get there that he failed to notice a trail of blood leading through a bush.  
  
--------------  
Quatre stopped yelling at Wufei when he saw Duo, run into the backyard with a limp Usagi in his hands. Hurriedly, Quatre ran to Duo. "Is she all right!?!" he anxiously asked, failing the notice the bullet wound in Usagi's chest.  
  
Hiiro was the one that answered, "No, she's been shot."  
  
Duo looked at Hiiro and asked, "Hii-man, how'd you know that?"  
  
Hiiro didn't say anything, he just pointed at the bullet wound in Usagi's chest.  
  
Quatre cried out, "Quick, we have to get her to a hospital!" He was about to run to the car when Wufei grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Hold it Winner, why should we help her? I say, we just let her be, she'll probably die anyways and then she'll join her senshi. We would be doing her a favor."  
  
Quatre shook his head and replied, "Wufei, no. Don't you understand why her senshi died? They wanted her to live, so badly that they gave up their lives for her. They wanted her to have the chance that they never had. The chance to live life as a normal human being. The reason for them dieing was so that she could have a second chance at life. So she could have a chance to live it to the fullest. Do you know, the day that they died, I felt a pain in my heart. It was the feeling of regret, regret that they, the senshi, couldn't be there for their princess and friend anymore. There was also the feeling of hope, hope that their beloved comrade would find peace with the world and learn to move on. Back then I didn't know what was going on, but now I do. Now I understand..." Quatre trailed off and sadly looked at Usagi's still form. Then, her removed Wufei's hand from his arm and went to get the car started. (AN: *sniff* WHHAAAAA!!! That was soo beautiful! Quat-chan, I never knew you had it in you!!!)  
  
Everyone piled in the car with Duo in the front seat, holding the still unconscious Usagi. On the way to the hospital, everyone was silent. At the hospital, Usagi was rushed into the ER and the gundam pilots were forced to wait in the waiting room.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doctor appeared in his hand, he held a clip board, his expression was grim. "Who's here for a Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
Quatre raised his hand and said, "We are, how is she?"  
  
The doctor looked at Quatre and said, "Sorry, Mr. Winner, but family only."  
  
"But we are family!" Duo cried out.   
  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow and said, "How are you related?"  
  
Duo thought quickly before pushing Quatre forward, "Him! He's Usagi's fiancé!"  
  
Quatre blushed a bright red and hissed, "DUO!"  
  
The doctor looked at Quatre and asked, "Is this true?"   
  
Quatre turned even redder but managed to stutter out, "Y...Yes."  
  
"Oh well in that case, please come with me." The doctor motioned for Quatre to follow him but stopped the other pilots from following. Once they were alone the doctor said, "Now about Miss Usagi, that bullet wound was pretty close to the heart, but she should be fine now. However... I have some bad news..."  
  
--------------  
Quatre sighed and entered the waiting room where the rest of the Gundam Pilots were waiting. Upon him entering, Duo demanded, "WELL!?!?!"  
  
Quatre said, "The doctor said Usagi's going to be okay for now and that we can see her, but..."He lowered his voice to tell them the bad news.  
  
Duo shouted, "WHAT!?!" Wufei stood still from shock, Hiiro's eyes widened a FRACTION of a millimeter, and Trowa's eyes widened.   
  
Sighing, Quatre nodded his head sadly, confirming the news he had just delivered. Wufei shook his head muttering, "Injustice, injustice, this is so injustice." as they entered the hospital room.  
  
Inside the room, Usagi was hooked up to numerous machines and she lay still on the bed. Quatre, Duo, Hiiro, Wufei, and Trowa walked up beside her and stared down at her. In each of their minds, a single thought ran through, 'How could this happen to her?'  
  
Quatre glanced into the corner and was startled to see the transparent figure of Sailor Saturn holding her glaive. She stared sadly at Usagi, tears forming in her eyes. Then, she looked at Quatre and mouthed, "Look after her." Quatre nodded, indicating that he understood and watched as the senshi of Saturn slowly faded out of sight.  
  
Quatre looked back at Usagi and was startled to see her eyelids fluttering. Slowly, they opened and focused. She sat up and asked in a hoarse whisper, "Why,... why did you save me!?!... I was better off dead!"  
  
Quatre looked at the other pilots, his question clear in his eyes. 'Who would tell her the terrible news?'  
  
Usagi noticed this look and asked, "What is it? I'm going to die aren't I?"  
  
Finally, Duo shook his head, "No, Usa, you aren't going to die, but..." He trailed off.  
  
"But what!?!" Usagi demanded. She looked at the boys frantically, her eyes pleading.   
  
Hiiro chose to answer, "You are HIV positive."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
NOOOOOOO!!! NOT OUR USA-CHAN!!!!!!! *sniff* REVIEW!!!  
REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	4. I'm As Good As Dead

Through New Eyes

Okay, tell me that wasn't different. Yeah I know, there are still some of you who don't like the fact that Mamoru did that to Usagi that he was OOC and shit like that. But hey people, it happens in real life. It hasn't happened to me but I'm sure there are girls out there who think their boyfriends really love them and all and it ends up all they want them for is sex. It happens. Okay I know I'm twelve and I don't really know the real world out there, in reality I'm still in my little bubble. But letting you know I haven't seen a GW/SM crossover where Usagi contracts HIV and this is something that is going on around us. I know someone reading this might have AIDS or HIV and is really pissed that we're writing this when we don't know how it feels, how it's like, what you deal with everyday but I think writing this fic is to inform us clueless people of what it is. I mean thousands maybe millions even billions perhaps are living with this disease. We're not here to lecture you on safe sex and to be careful of your boyfriends or girlfriends but this stuff happens in real life and that's why we're writing this. So I'll shut up and write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW/SM. Don't sue, I have like a penny. A penny for your thoughts? 

Note: Vote for your favorite guy! Okay, Millardo and Treize are not choices. Also, some minor senshi blaming. Well if I presented it well, you will understand what her reasoning is. 

Sung to Deck the Halls:

_OOC is everywhere now_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Can you see it plain and clearly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_I don't get it why do I do this_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

_So be wary of OOC_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

There

**Through New Eyes **

**Chapter Three **

**I'm as Good as Dead**

**By: SilverRay**

Usagi didn't say anything. She stared at Hiiro for a moment and then her eyes shifted to Duo who was standing next to him. Duo looked unhappy and a bit sad. Her eyes fell onto Wufei which was standing next to the braided boy. He looked a bit sad and perhaps depressed. No weak onna or curses came from his mouth. His mouth was set into a thin line and his eyes held sadness. She looked over at Trowa. The emerald eyed boy's face remained emotionless but his eyes held perhaps remorse. Finally, her eyes reached Quatre. The boy looked as if he was going to break down crying any moment. Usagi looked away from the boys and out the window. It was all his fault. She looked down at herself. She was disgusted with herself. How could this have happened to her? Why did this happen? She let her hand rest on her stomach. Was she pregnant? Was Chibi Usa growing inside of her? She wished her friends were here to tell her everything would be all right and….she choked on a sob. She failed them. They sacrificed their lives so she could live a happy life and now she couldn't. But they had said that she wasn't going to die. Them as in the five boys. "I'm going to die aren't I?" she whispered. 

No one said anything once more. It was silent. Usagi looked up at the five boys. "It's an old form of HIV, perhaps the one of the first. It's different than the disease now and they never found a cure for it then, and they don't have one for the new form. HIV and AIDS have mutated over the years," Trowa replied, not really answering her question. "But there is a chance that you might-"

"I'm going to die!" Usagi cried. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried letting the tears run down her cheeks. Her body shook as sobs racked her body. Duo placed an arm around her shoulders but she didn't notice. If she had a choice she would run away. She wanted to run away from everything. She just wanted to die in peace. Now she would die without her senshi, her friends. "Doushite!" she cried. "Why did you have to die minna? Why did you leave me alone?" she hid her face in her hands and sobbed. Duo tried his best to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders and telling her everything would be all right. Words like, 'it doesn't mean you're going to die,' and 'if you give up you will die so if you believe in yourself you might make it through.' But Duo's words didn't make a difference really, she just continued to cry. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quatre asked in a whisper. 

Usagi looked up once more. "I didn't want to burden you and I didn't want you all to hate me." Tears came more rapidly and more sobs escaped her throat. 

After a few minutes she fell asleep, tears still staining her face. Duo pulled the sheets over the girl and left. The other four boys didn't move. Quatre sniffled. He wished he could help the girl but there was no known cure. He sighed and left. He was going to pay for some medicine that could hopefully help her even though there was no real cure they would prolong her life perhaps another ten or twenty years. He was slightly worried that she might not take them and would rather die. But even he knew that if she contracted a disease while she had HIV or AIDS, it would kill her. The pills would only help her immune system not prevent every disease that came along. 

Trowa stared at the girl that still looked somewhat pained even in her sleep. How could that man do that to her? He wondered who he was to do such a thing. The boy leaned over and brushed away any remaining traces of her tears that were drying. How could someone do that to her? She seemed like such a kind person but she held such a burden. And now, this happened to her. He turned around and left. 

Wufei turned and left the room. He began to wander through the hospital hallways. It was injustice that a strong onna be forced to live like a weak onna. (no offense to anyone who has HIV) But the strong fight to live. Whether it was a disease or a war. And if she fought against the disease or tried to live than she was strong. She would probably be a good strong onna. If she fought against all those enemies of hers and lived, she was be a good onna. Wufei stopped at his words. A good onna?

Hiiro didn't move, even after all the other boys left. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the girl and felt regret hit him. The first time since he killed that little girl on accident so long ago. If he knew earlier what type of life she had been living perhaps he wouldn't have pulled his gun out and threaten to kill her. She didn't seem to ever do anything wrong. The Japanese boy looked up for a moment to make sure no one was around. He stepped towards the girl, he felt awkward. He knelt down beside her bed and gingerly picked up her hand. (can anyone say OOC?) He leaned over until his mouth was right beside her ear. "I'll protect you no matter what."

Usagi felt herself falling. To where, she didn't know. Memories passed by her, not in her mind but she was watching from another point of view. Eating crapes, watching the star seeds being taken from her friends, getting a new transformation, learning a new attack, that kiss from Seiya, jumping after Chibi Usa, her dream, the switch with Chibi Usa, her haste (haste is also known as pure heart) coming out, saving Hotaru, giving up the Holy Grail, watching Chibi Usa's haste being removed, Neptune and Uranus' talismans, finding out that Haruka and Michiru were senshi, Chibi Usa coming back, getting her own haste removed, the dream of destruction, battling wise man and the doom phantom, battling side by side with Chibi Usa, going to the future, meeting Chibi Usa, defeating Beryl, finding out that she was the moon princess, becoming Sailor Moon. Memories, all hers. Then it stopped. The day when the senshi died. When that memory showed up she stopped falling. She watched it over and over. "STOP!" she screamed. 

Sure enough it did, only to be replaced with a new memory. That night when…."I don't want to see it AGAIN!" Usagi screamed. It stopped. 

_Usagi we want you to be happy. _

"Rei-chan?"

The fire senshi materialized in front of her. 

_Use our gift wisely._

"You're gift?" Usagi asked, hate and bitterness in her voice. "I'm going to die, you didn't give me a gift. You just gave me a new way to die. Leave me alone Makoto."

_Usagi you have powers to protect. Find new love. _

"Minako-chan I don't ever want to fight anymore. You've been fighting longer than me, _you know how it feels!"_

_Try to be happy. _

Usagi glared at the water senshi. "Happy in death," she whispered, hate filling each word. 

_Koneko, they aren't awakened fully. _

"I don't care anymore. Just let me die in peace," Usagi sat down in the empty black space. 

_Happiness is there if you strive for it._

"I don't believe it. How can you say that? You will have Haruka even in death. I have no one."

_The time is now to start._

"I don't get it. Why start when you're going to die?"

_Princess, there's hope. Believe in that hope and you can overcome everything. Start anew once more._

Usagi looked up to see the violet haired girl standing in front of her. "I can't overcome such a disease. It's just impossible." The golden haired girl let a sob escape her throat, she shook her head. "AND YOU ALL LEFT ME!" She screamed. The senshi didn't do anything. "YOU LET HIM DO THAT. You promised to protect me no matter what once. But no….you leave me to this cruel fate, to always be alone."

_You were never alone. If you truly believe in people who care about you, then you will survive. _

The golden haired girl looked up to see nothing but blue eyes staring back at her. They were calm, serene. But as soon as she saw them, they disappeared. "Who are you?" she asked in a whisper. She looked around herself. Her senshi were gone. The voice floated through the air again. _You are waking up. _Usagi shook her head. But as soon as the action was completed, she was awake. No one was in the room besides Hiiro and Duo. 

"They'll be back soon," Duo sighed, answering her silent question. She looked at him and nodded. She didn't feel like talking. She felt as if she had died already. "Hey by the way," he paused shifting his eyes to Hiiro and around the room. He leaned closer to the girl. "Could you tell us the name of the guy that…" Usagi's eyes widened a little bit. "You know." The girl immediately pushed him away from her. 

Usagi didn't say anything. She was afraid that if she actually said his name, it would all been true. The pain, the thoughts, the deaths, everything. Duo noticed her reaction. He gently put a hand on her arm. "We want to help you," he said softly. Usagi looked at the braided boy. He seemed so kind, sincere, and caring right now. She looked away for a moment. Should she really tell them? It was over so it really didn't matter one way or not. She looked away one more.

"Chiba Mamoru," she nearly spat. 

Duo looked at her for a moment. "We'll see what happened to him." He gave her a reassuring smile. Usagi didn't smile nor did she look at him. Duo sighed. She seemed to get so distant after hearing the news. His eyes shifted to Hiiro. Whoa now he was 'friends' with two detached people, a justice boy, a silent dude, and a nice guy. What a crew. He looked back at Usagi. He hoped she would still be whatever person she was before she met them. Perhaps she was happy and cheerful. Her soul seemed to radiate kindness, hope, and love. Not love from one lover to another, not a love from a parent to child or vise versa. It was a love for everything. Life especially. Duo furrowed his eyebrows. He usually didn't notice such things but from Usagi, it just seemed so clear, so present. 

Just then the door opened. Duo stepped away from the bed to look at his friends. Trowa and Wufei stepped in. "Where's Quatre?" he asked.

Wufei looked up. He seemed troubled or disturbed. "He's finishing filling out some forms." The chinese boy looked at Usagi and followed her gaze out the window. She climbed out of the bed slowly. Trowa moved to stop her. 

"I heal fast. Not to add I've seen death's face more than once," she stated. Trowa stopped. She sounded so dead. When he heard her speaking earlier, about her past and to Quatre, she sounded so kind, caring, her voice somewhat musical. But it changed filling with pain during the story. Now it could have been a monotone that matched Hiiro's. He watched as the girl opened up the window. She stood there for a moment, letting the breeze pass by her before she turned around. Her eyes narrowed. 

"What do you want," she hissed to no one, or so it seemed to Trowa. "You left me once and I made it this far. This far," she repeated with a deadly hiss. "and still you _pretend _to try to protect me!" She shook her head. Trowa was thoroughly confused. "iie, _iie! _Don't Usagi me, don't princess me. Rei-chan, you said Mamoru would be there for me." She lowered her voice once more. "And what, this is being with me. After he raped me and tried to kill me! What was all that fighting for? Minna hear me now. There is no victory when all there is left is emptiness. No more hope, no more life, no more anything. I never want to love again!" she screamed. 

All eyes of the living were on her. Usagi spun around so she faced the window once more. "Now leave me to die in peace. You've done your duty, you've tried protected me. But you failed your duty, you might as well let me go."

The golden haired girl would have loved to throw herself out the window that moment. But still, even though she blamed them for her predicament, she would live because they died for her. Her eyes turned up to the sky. Her eyes settled on the faint site of the moon. Her eyes narrowed. "Doushite?" she whispered. "Why did I ever love him?" 

The door to the room opened up. Quatre walked in. "Usagi," he called out to the girl. She made no move to look at him. "You should go change. I have everything we need and we can leave now." 

Usagi didn't say anything to anyone. She gathered up her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Quatre sat down in a chair and sank into it. He sighed and looked up. He saw a senshi in front of him. He almost gasped in surprise. She closed her eyes in concentration and seemed to become more normal looking. Not so ghostly. She turned around. "I am Senshi of Venus," she looked down. She fingered her sword for a moment, her slightly darker golden hair tumbled around her face. "I know Usagi will take this hard. But," she looked at each of the boys in turn. "please look after her. She looked after us before we…" she glared at Wufei. "Don't even say it. She's our princess, our friend, our protector. I just want the best for her. Please look after her." 

The door to the bathroom opened and the senshi was gone. Usagi stood in the place of the door. "Let's go," she walked straight for the door out of the room. Quatre shuddered. Her voice was so cold and emotionless. He stood up to follow. Duo followed shortly afterwards. Wufei left the room, then Trowa, and finally Hiiro. Hiiro stared at the girl ahead. She had changed since he met her. She seemed to have emotions, anger, happiness, sorrow, all in which he was deprived of. And now, she was throwing them all away. Hiiro didn't want anyone to know how he felt in life. He followed the silent procession out of the hospital. He didn't want her happiness to go to waste. 

The golden haired girl stood on her balcony. She looked up at the stars and the seemingly dead moon. She smirked. Served her right. She sent her to the life, a life where there was 'happiness'. She was a cruel mother, sending her to this fate. She wished that her life had been without the battles and such. Perhaps more normal was the word. Usagi's eyes settled on a rose that sat on the balcony table of her room. She picked it up. A red rose. She ignored the thorns, her minor bleeding. She concentrated. Soon it wilted and died. She smirked. She hoped it was the same for him, a slow and painful death for him. But in the end she really didn't care. Everything was as good as dead to her now.

"It was a beautiful rose, you shouldn't have killed it," a voice came from the doorway.

Usagi grunted. Trowa was slightly shocked at how emotionless she was. She could almost pass for Hiiro if you altered a few things. "A red rose is an evil rose to me," she replied, her tone cold. 

Trowa walked to stand beside the girl. "Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked. "You're a beautiful person Usagi." The girl raised an eyebrow. "You're beautiful inside, why kill it?" 

"If I don't deserve the happiness inside of me, than no one should see it," she replied. "I'm as good as dead Trowa, you might as well get used to it." 

The green eyed boy looked at her. She was giving up. For a person who had battled for four years, she was giving up hope quickly. She had survived this long with such a strong heart and soul, and then give up. "Usagi," he started. He didn't know why he spoke so much now, so much to express his thoughts to a girl he met only a little while ago. "Don't give up hope now." Before he realized it, he reached out and gently turned her face so he could see it. "You deserve happiness. Happiness after the long battle. Don't let something such as this slow you down." He leaned closer to her, his bangs brushing against her forehead. He noticed her eyes widened the slightest bit. "Because I want you to be happy." They stared at each other, no words leaving their mouth until Trowa pulled away from her a bit. "Be happy Usagi," he whispered and walked away. 

The golden haired girl stared at the spot where he was in. She shifter her gaze to look over to the stars. ould she let herself be happy? 

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. Soon enough, Duo came bounding into the room. Apparently, a good nights sleep made him forget the whole ordeal yesterday. Or this was the best way he figured to make people a little happier. He plopped down in the chair beside Usagi. He had his normal grin plastered onto his face. "Hey there gorgeous, how are you this morning?" he asked.

Usagi glared at him. Duo cringed inside. Gosh she could pull off being Hiiro. "Hn," she replied. Everyone at the table stared at her. "I'm fine," she replied. 

"Oh yeah," Duo dug around in his pant's pocket for a moment and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "I found out about that Mamoru guy." He handed Usagi the sheet of paper. "Look at this. This is great." He was grinning once more, kinda of like a maniac but normal for Duo Maxwell.

Usagi eyed the boy for a moment and unfolded the sheet of paper. She studied it for a moment, a smirk appeared on her face. It read:

**_Psycho claims to be King_**

_During the motorcycle race, Chiba Mamoru ran out into the middle of the track wearing a Burger King crown. He kept on saying that he was the husband of Sailor Moon who has been decease for several years. He stated that since he is her husband then he should have title of King of the World. No one believed him thus he was bombard with peanuts, ice cream cones, and cotton candy. That is, before his sudden death when the motorcycles reached him. His doctor said that he was mentally unstable and was afraid something like this would happen. No commentary was found from Sailor Moon and right now she has been reported missing. But then again, is Sailor Moon who we really think she is? Tsukino Usagi was found missing after school one day was Chiba Mamoru's girlfriend. Does this psycho who claims to be king in a Burger King crown have anything to do with it? If any additional information to the missing girl and the psycho which claims to be king is found, please notify the police at 1-800-MAMORUISDUMB. _(what a weird phone number.) 

Quatre watched as Usagi's smirk in the beginning turned into a straight face. He could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes. "Usagi…" he began, unsure of what to say. Duo had shown them the article as soon as Hiiro found it the night before. "it'll be-"

The golden haired girl pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She immediately left the kitchen with no words. Quatre stood up to follow her but Trowa put a hand on his arm. The blonde haired boy looked at the silent boy but the only response he got from him was the boy shaking his head. The Arabian sat back down and looked at the place where Usagi had been sitting earlier. What would she do?

Usagi sat on a chair beside the pool. She stared at the basically still waters. So he forgot that without her there would be no Crystal Tokyo. He raped her still and tried to throw her off of the cliff. But he still wanted power. Power that he wouldn't have been able to get without her. She was glad that he died, served him right. But if she had it her way, it would be more painful. So they had known that she were missing. She sighed. She wondered what Luna and Artemis did. She wondered how much they knew about what had happened to her. 

She looked up as she heard the distinct cry of Wufei. "MAXWELL! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" she watched as the braided boy ran by, laughing his brains out as Wufei chase him with his katana. Wufei gave up as soon as Duo rounded a corner. He looked at his sword. "If only you were longer," he muttered. "I might as well go take a shower now. Damn that braided baka. He'll hear from me when I see him again."

The girl watched him turn around and go. An idea popped into her mind. She waited a minute before she followed Wufei to the east wing of the mansion, where all their rooms were kept. She paused in front of his door and opened it slowly. She peered in, Wufei wasn't anywhere visible. She quietly crept into the room. She spotted what she wanted sitting on Wufei's bed. Usagi smirked and went over and picked it off of the bed and quietly crept out. 

Wufei walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. Something seemed out of place. His eyes scanned his room for a moment. Nothing seemed out of place. His eyes settled on his bed. His katana. He quickly threw on a pair of pants "MAXWELL!" he screamed. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" 

When the Chinese boy finally found Duo he was talking to Quatre in the kitchen. Trowa sat next to them and Hiiro sat typing away at his lap top. "MAXWELL!" he growled. "WHERE IS MY KATANA!" 

Duo stared at him blankly. "We were here the whole time. I mean after you stopped chasing me, I came here. Honest!" 

Quatre nodded. "He's been here for about the last fifteen minutes." 

Wufei scratched his head. Odd. If everyone was here than….no. The chinese boy spun around and ran out of the kitchen. 

Usagi let the breeze toss her golden hair a bit. She opened her eyes and looked out at the forest that backed the mansion. "Minna, wait for me." She raised the katana up. If she brought it down, it would pierce her stomach. She knew what she was going to do. She had after all, done it before. But she regretted the reasoning now. All for a stupid bastard. She closed her eyes. Pain, that's the type of death she needed. A painful one. And that was what she was going to get. This would make up for all the pain she had ever inflicted on anyone. Any deaths she caused. Her death would be the best. She opened her eyes. 

She had always been a burden. Always been annoying, stupid, clumsy, and just a pain. But now, no more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Um. I'm done. Please. I know everything was OOC. Mainly Usagi, Hiiro, Wufei a bit, Duo especially, and well Trowa too. God damn it everything is OOC. Screw that. Oh well um, review. Please try to avoid the flames, please? August 4, 2001 3:08 am. 


	5. Accept

Hey Minna!!!!!! *sniff* *wails* Poor Usa-chan, what are you going to do!?! Will the g-boyz save her? Will she live? Remember, there is still time to vote!!!

disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing. I do, however, own this story plot. Don't sue and don't steal!!!

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Through New Eyes

By: SS Silver

Chapter 4:

Accept

By: Silver Shadows

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Usagi held the sword in front of her and closed her eyes. She was about to stab herself when Wufei burst into the room. Fear entered his eyes as he saw Usagi preparing to stab herself. Running over to her, he wrestled the katana from her hands. When he finally got the katana back he shouted furiously, "ONNA!! What do you think you were doing!?!?" He was shaking Usagi by the shoulders.

Usagi stared into Wufei's eyes with her own lifeless, dull blue ones. In a hoarse voice she whispered, "Why...why did you stop me? Why do you care? I deserve to die!"

Wufei shook his head and harshly whispered, "Onna, don't you see? If you die, you will accomplish what that konoyaro wanted. He meant to kill you when he threw you off that cliff. He also meant to kill you when he did the unthinkable to you. He wanted to kill your spirit. If you keep acting like this he has already succeeded. The sacrifice your senshi made will be useless! All for nothing!"

Suddenly, something inside Usagi snapped. A fire began to flicker in her eyes. She wrenched herself from Wufei's grasp and hissed, "Don't even begin to talk about my senshi to me! You have no idea how I am feeling right now! You can't even begin to feel the betrayal I feel! You..."Usagi was shaking now and collapsed on the floor," you couldn't possibly know what it's like to lose them, lose all that you love."

Wufei sat down in front of Usagi and quietly said, "That's where you're wrong. I do know what it feels like to lose everything you love. You might not know but all of us have been through things you can't even think of especially Hiiro." Wufei then went on to tell Usagi about losing his wife, and the colony being blown up in front of his eyes. When he was finished, Usagi had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, her eyes downcast, "I was being selfish. You guys took me in and cared for me and I have done nothing to make your lives easier." She lifted her head and looked at Wufei," I'll try to make the best of what I have, I promise."

Wufei smiled a little, "That's all I ask." Then he got up and left the room, leaving Usagi there to think things over. Usagi sat there, in the center of the room, the earlier conversation echoing in her head. Slowly, she got up and walked to the balcony that overlooked Quatre's backyard.

She placed one hand on the cool, marble railing and stared at the scene in front of her. The wind rippled the lush, green grass as a brown rabbit carefully nibbled on the clovers dotting the yard. Two birds splashed playfully in the gigantic birdbath. A doe and her fawn grazed peacefully, and a single butterfly fluttered from flower to flower. 

Closing her eyes, Usagi let the wind swirl around her and her hair streamed behind her like a river of gold. 'So this is it. This is my last chance to live. My last chance to find what I'm looking for . . . my last chance. Arigato minna. I finally understand. I finally accept. I'll never forget you guys, for as long as I live, you will live on in my heart, in my memory . . .' A single tear trickled down her face. It was a tear of remembrance, not remorse. She had finally let go of her past. She finally moved on. She finally accepted.

Usagi walked back into her room and closed the white French doors that led to the balcony. Looking at the clock, she decided that it was time for lunch. Walking out of her room, she tried to find her way around the mansion. Realizing that she had gotten lost, Usagi asked a servant, who had been dusting off a statue, for directions to the kitchen. After getting the directions, Usagi started towards the kitchen. 'I wonder if I can still cook. It would be nice to make something for the guys after everything they've done for me.' Over the past few years Makoto had been teaching her how to cook. Needless to say, Usagi had become quite good, but she had stopped cooking when the senshi died. 

After she finally made her way to the kitchen, she stopped to ponder, 'I wonder what the guys like to eat. Oh well, I'll just make a little of everything.' Rolling up her sleeves, Usagi started to cook. Within a half and hour, delicious smells started to float out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the g-boyz were in the hanger, fine tuning their gundams. "Ooof!" Duo jumped down from Deathscythe's cockpit and stretched his arms. "Man! It feels like I've been here forever. Remind me again why we do this every week?"

Quatre poked his head out of Sandrock's cockpit and said, "Duo, you know as well as I do that we must keep our gundams in working condition so that they can function properly in an emergency."

Duo flicked his hand lazily, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." pausing, he sniffed the air, "Hey, do you guys smell that? Lunch is ready!!!" he sniffed the air again, "Hmm… I smell potatoes, miso soup, spaghetti, rice, some type of Chinese food, chicken,… and I smell COOKIES!!!!!" Everyone saw Duo's eyes light up. He flung the wrench he was holding behind him and struck a pose. "On to the kitchen!!!!"

"OW! Kisama! MAXWELL!!!" 

(Sweatdrop)  "Uhh… hee hee, sorry Wu-man."

"MAXWELL!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi had just finished setting the table when the door burst open. Duo sauntered in with a huge smile plastered on his face while Wufei was sulking. The other g-boyz just calmly walked in.

"My, my, something smells good!" The braided boy remarked and then he spotted what he wanted and launched himself towards the plate of cookies. Right when he was about to wrap his fingers around the golden cookie his hand was red as Usagi slammed a wooden spoon down on it. (KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN! SilverRay here since ane-chan said I could write the rest of the chapter because she has difficulty accessing a computer. poor ane-chan. Hope everything is going good! October 19, 2001 11:35 am I don't have school today ^^) 

"Duo!" Usagi scolded as the boy held his red hand. "That's dessert! No sooner! Now sit down." The golden haired girl picked up the plate and carried it to the far side of the table and away from a certain braided pilot. The boy scowled and sat down eyeing the cookies still. Everyone found a seat for themselves and sat down in it. Usagi sat down next to Trowa. "DIG IN!" Without waiting for anyone she immediately grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes and heaped them onto her plate. She reached over for some spaghetti and tossed them without care onto her plate before reaching for the sushi. Most of the guys sweat dropped and Trowa 'coward' as much as he could away from the flying food. 

Wufei allowed himself a small smile knowing that the golden haired girl was keeping her promise. He reached over and with the bowl Usagi placed conveniently by his plate he scooped some shark fin soup into it. (So expensive but so good) 

Usagi sighed as she scrubbed at the pot. The only thing about cooking that she hated…cleaning up. She glanced over where Duo was munching on a cookie. He was supposed to be helping her wash the dishes. She sighed and set the pot on the counter to be dried. "Duo," she called somewhat. "Are you going to dry the dishes? The cookies aren't going anywhere." The golden haired girl picked up a knife to be washed. 

"Well the dishes aren't either," the braided boy shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth and strolled over to where the sink was. "Why don't you just stick them in the dishwasher." The boy picked up a dish rag and began to dry off the pot. 

The girl stared darkly at the boy and sighed. "I don't know why. I'm just so use to washing everything by hand I guess." Usagi stared at the bubbly water and set down the knife in the basin for a moment. She scooped up the bubbles and blew at them sending them flying everywhere. A light laugh escaped her throat as some landed on Duo's head. She brushed them off and reached into the sink once more to start washing the dishes again. She drew her hand back at a sharp pain. "Itai," she held her hand to her mouth. 

"What happened?" Duo asked concerned. Usagi waved the injured hand around for a moment, bobbing her head around at the same time. He took her hand away from her mouth and looked at it. A cut found its way onto the side of her index finger and it was bleeding lightly. It wasn't really that bad of a wound and would most likely stop bleeding within a few minutes. At least her finger was still attached. He pressed her finger to his lips for a moment. The golden haired girl jerked her finger back at the action. Duo looked to see a light blush on her face. "Ah sorry," he muttered. 

"Dai…daijoubu," Usagi replied shakily. As soon as the word left her mouth she felt Duo pull her into his arms. The golden haired girl didn't believe that she had ever seen him so serious. "Duo?" she asked unsure. Usagi found her arms locked behind his neck. She couldn't help but notice that she seemed lost in his eyes. 'Iie,' she thought softly. 'This can't happen. It'll only be an endless cycle of loss.' The girl blindly felt his lips rest on her own. She felt so lost, so confused and after a moment he pulled back. 

Duo stared at the blond haired girl for a moment unsure. "How…how's your finger?" he asked after a moment. The golden haired girl pulled arm back and stared at the injury in reference. 

"It's…I'm I mean my finger it's okay," she stuttered out. The braided boy couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. He leaned forward and their lips met once more. Usagi absentmindedly wrapped her arms behind his neck once more and his own snaked around her waist pulling her closer. Emotions ran rampart in her mind and she was confused. She didn't know, didn't understand what she was doing here in his arms. 'What do I think I'm doing here? He deserves better than me…I'm dirty…I'm too dirty for anyone.' Without notice Usagi pushed the braided boy away from her. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from the room leaving Duo staring where she went. 

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Usagi found herself laying on her bed staring blankly at the moon that had risen. The moon's rays shined down across the room and its fingers walked around the room not stopped by the light of a lamp. Tears gently trailed down her face but she made no move to disband them. "Doushite?" she asked to no one not even expecting an answer. "Why me? WHAT DID I EVER DO!" the girl screamed. She stalked towards the balcony and flung the doors open violently. She looked up at the moon, the long white dress Quatre had found in a closet for her trailed behind her a little bit big. "Why did you leave me mother? Why…" she took a deep breath. "I know I promised Wufei that I would go on living but what did I do to deserve this? Why did you leave me alone like this? Why torture me more?"

A knock on the door went ignored as Usagi kneeled down onto the ground. She undid her long golden hair and let it sprawl out on the hardwood floor. Usagi's tears gently trailed down her face as she closed her eyes. She let the moon's ray fall on her and the breeze swirl around her. "Onegai…there has to be some light left." The girl brought her hands in front of her in a prayer. "Onegai megumi-sama, give me another chance to live. Give me some happiness in this life. Onegai…I'll give up anything for some hope." 

The door to her room opened and Usagi stopped her prayer to look at the intruder. Hiiro stood in her doorway. "I heard you screaming. Daijoubu ka?" 

The girl nodded and stood up from her spot on the floor. The wind blew sending her hair flying. "Daijoubu." Hiiro reached over and flicked the light switch on to let light into the room. He stared at her for a moment before turning to leave. "Hiiro," Usagi called causing the Japanese boy to stop. He turned his head to look at her. "Arigato," she nodded her head to him. 

The boy nodded in return and closed the door behind him as he left. 

"Ohayoo!' Usagi bounced into the kitchen. She plopped down in a chair next to Quatre. Duo noticed that she avoided looking at him. "Mmmmm! Breakfast looks good!" Usagi immediately snatched a fork up and picked up a fried egg off of a plate and shoved the whole thing into her mouth. "Delicious! Are we going anywhere today?" she asked as she plucked a waffle off of another plate. 

Quatre stared at the meal he slaved over disappear before his eyes. "Um well Miss Usagi why don't we go to the mall to get you some clothes. Oh yes Usagi," the blond Arabian strolled into the kitchen and came back with an arm load of medicine bottles. "Don't forget to take your medicine." He set one before her. "This one first and then this one. The doctor said you shouldn't mix up the order. Next is this one then this one here…"

The braided boy watched as Usagi's face crumbled as she watched each one being set down before her. For some strange reason he felt something tugging at him telling him to go comfort her. Usagi reached out and open the first bottle of medication, the reminder that she was going to die soon. She poured a tablet into her hand and stared at it. What was the point in taking each tablet? To keep death away? But her time was supposed to pass. She felt someone staring at her from across the table. His eyes seemed to say, 'Baka onna, you made a promise.' She nodded and put the tablet into her mouth and swallowed it down with a cup of water. She reached over for the next bottle and opened it. She repeated the procedure for every tablet until she was done. 

"Now Usagi," Quatre began filling a plate of food for her. "After you eat this we can go to the mall so we can shop for you." 

The golden haired girl nodded and began eating.

Two hours later five boys and one girl stood in front of the **SANC KINGDOM MALL**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What did you think minna-san? I hope you liked it! October 19, 2001 5:01 pm. ~SilverRay


	6. Disappearance of the Ginzuishou

Hey minna! Guess what? The action is finally going to start!!! Thanks to those of you who have waited patiently for this chapter to come out. I'm a little slow in getting out chapters. I've all ready tried to write this chapter five times. Hopefully, I'll actually finish this chapter. ENJOY^~!  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
Through New Eyes  
Chapter 5  
Disappearance of the Ginzuishou  
By: Silver Shadows  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Lalalala…it's my world, it's my life…lalalala." Usagi sang as she plucked yet another hat from the rack. Placing it on her head, she pranced in front of the mirror before striking a pose. Staring at herself, she giggled, "Quatre, I want this!!" It was a light pink hat with artificial white roses sewn on it. Ribbons were attached to the rim of the hat and trailed down, forming a veil of endless blue.  
  
Quatre smiled and took the hat from Usagi. It was indeed, a good choice. Of course, coming to the mall was a good decision. For the past hour, the boys had gotten a glimpse of who Usagi was before she had 'dropped' into their lives. Gone was the dismal and distressed young lady. Now, there was a fleeting image of a happy teenage girl. But, beneath it all, Quatre could still feel the pain and remorse that lay behind the mask. Sometimes, his empathy could be a curse.  
  
"Ne, Wufei? What are you thinking?" Usagi asked, poking Wufei with a finger.  
  
Wufei growled and answered, "I'm asking Nataku why I'm here. Do I look like someone's servant boy to you? STOP POKING ME ONNA!!!!!"   
  
Usagi giggled and batted her eyelashes. "Awww…Fei-kun, you're not just anyone's servant boy. You're my loyal follower." For indeed, Wufei's arms were laden with shopping bags and boxes. Out of all the pilots, he had been chosen to carry Usagi's things.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!"  
  
Usagi laughed and froze when a tune drifted by. That music, it was so familiar. Yes, it couldn't be mistaken; this was Michiru and Haruka's music. Their style was unique, and even though she had never heard this particular song before, she could still tell that it was their work. A violin was playing, its strings giving off a rich and deep tune. When Usagi listened to it, she could feel the sea roaring around her. Underneath the violin, a piano accompanied it. Unlike some other composers' pieces, the piano stood out with its own distinct tune but didn't overlap the violin. Closing her eyes, Usagi could almost feel the wind rushing through her hair.   
  
"Usagi? Usagi? Daijabou ka?" Quatre asked, concern evident on his face.  
  
Usagi's lips moved, but no sound escaped. As if they had a will of their own, her feet started to move. Everyone followed her as she walked towards the back of the store. Finally she stopped. The music was the loudest here. Opening her eyes, Usagi peered around herself. There, in front of her, was a music box. It was made out of rosewood, and golden letters were carved on the top. Upon closer inspection, you could tell they formed the words: For the Princess. Gently, with a trembling hand, Usagi opened the box.   
  
The music instantly grew louder. Inside, on a rock, sat two mermaids. Their tails were intertwined and smiles graced their faces. One was holding a tiny violin. An equally small bow was set on top of the strings. The other one was facing a piano, fingers poised above the keys. This simple, yet exquisite design brought tears to Usagi's eyes. It captured Haruka and Michiru so well.   
  
By this time, everyone was genuinely worried. "Usagi, daijabou?" Quatre asked again.  
  
"Hai…demo, do you remember Uranus and Neptune?" at everyone's nod, she continued, "Well, they composed this song for me right before they died. I…I…" Usagi choked on strangled sobs and hurriedly wiped away her tears. "G-gomen." Taking a deep breath, Usagi turned to Quatre, "Umm…anno…could---could I have one of these?"  
  
Quatre smiled, "Of course Usagi! Come on, let's got find the store manager." With that, Quatre took Usagi's hand and led her away. Hiiro, Duo, Wufei {Who, by the way, was mumbling about the injustices of carrying more boxes.} followed, leaving Trowa to stare at the music box.   
  
Suddenly, a shimmering hand reached down and gently closed the box. Trowa looked up to see the shimmering form of the senshi of Uranus. "Michiru always said this was her favorite piece."   
  
Trowa didn't say anything, he simply looked at Uranus and asked in his silent way, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Uranus chuckled, "You're a weird one. Kami knows why Koneko chose to land in this dimension."   
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, and this time he spoke with his voice. "Koneko? Chose?"  
  
Uranus sighed, "Koneko is my pet name for Usagi. Yes, she chose to land in this dimension. There is a part of her that is sleeping, but that part can still make life changing decisions. I have come here for a reason. Koneko's hidden self is starting to wake. The rest of the senshi and I have broken the seal, now it is a matter of time before she emerges. But, Usagi will experience well…let's just say some abnormal things will happen. I'm just here to tell you, you MUST trust her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sighing, Usagi let the wind blow by, making her silvery gold tresses billow like banners. Once again, she was on the balcony. What was it about balconies, she did not know. In times like these, the balcony was the most comforting place to be. Here, she could collect her thoughts in privacy.  
  
'Duo…' Usagi raised her hands and touched her lips, 'Doushite? Why did you do that? I'm not worth it, you're so much better than me.' She closed her eyes and let the memories of their kiss come flooding back. 'Iie. I can't let this happen! I can't! He doesn't deserve to be hurt like this.' She clenched her fists together and tried to stop the oncoming tears.   
  
'I promised Wufei that I'd be strong. I promised I wouldn't do anything rash. Gomen nasai Fei-kun, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep that promise. I'm not sure how long it'll be before Shinigami takes me.' Usagi placed a hand over her mouth and muffled the sob that was trying to escape. "How can I even face them? After what happened to me, how can they even talk to me? I'm like a plague, everything around me either dies, or gets hurt. The senshi died, and I couldn't even protect myself! I'm a curse, I just know it."  
  
"You know, Trowa told me that I had to trust you. How can I do that if you don't even trust yourself?" Hiiro stepped out of the shadows, surprising Usagi.  
  
"Nani!?!? How long have you been there!?!" Usagi whirled around to face Hiiro. Even on the balcony, she had no privacy!  
  
"Long enough." Was his simple reply.  
  
"How dare you! You have no right to say that! You might know about my past, demo you will NEVER know how it feels! You'll never know what it's like to have a life like I've had. NEVER!" Usagi shouted furiously, not caring if tears blinded her vision.  
  
Hiiro's eyes turned even colder…if it was possible. In one swift movement, he walked up to Usagi and grabbed her shirt. "At least you had your childhood. At least you've been happy!" he growled angrily, his voice laced with bitterness.  
  
Usagi gasped. Those eyes…they reflected so much pain…so much torture. Those were the eyes of a child that had seen so much and had so little. Could it be? Could he have had that bad of a life? Could she have finally found someone that understood her? "Hiiro…" Usagi whispered, "I…I…" She trailed off in mid sentence as her eyes closed and her body went limp in Hiiro's hold.  
  
Hiiro's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Shaking her shoulders he cried, "Usagi? USAGI!?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nani? Where am I?" Usagi looked around herself, trying to see throughout he never-ending darkness. She felt something brush against her leg and looked down "LUNA!!!"  
  
Usagi bent down to scoop the black cat in her arms. However, she found that she went right through the cat. "Nani? Luna, what's wrong!?! I went right through you!"  
  
Luna didn't answer or give any sign that she heard Usagi. Instead, she just walked on. Usagi bit her lip. 'Why wasn't Luna answering her? It was as if she was a ghost.' Luna kept on walking, her steps never wavering. After a while, Usagi stopped trying to get Luna to notice her. Instead, she just walked silently behind the cat. Finally, Usagi could see a faint source of light in front of her. Straining her eyes, she gasped  
It was the ginzuishou! And…and…MINNA! Luna bolted and ran to join the rest of the senshi and Artemis in a circle surrounding the holy crystal. Usagi tried to run to the senshi, but something was holding her back. "MINNA!" she cried, but to no avail. The senshi all started to glow their respective colors, Luna black, and Artemis white. A beam of light shot from each of them to the crystal, and they started to fade away.  
  
"MINNA!" Usagi cried one more time. "Don't leave me! ONEGAI, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"   
  
This time, they answered, "Usagi…Usagi…Usagi…" And then, all was dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"IIE!!!!" Usagi screamed as her eyes flew open. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she grabbed the person closest to her. "Iie…doushite? Come back…COME BACK!!!"  
  
Duo looked down and gently rubbed Usagi's back. "Usagi…daijabou ka?" Ever since Hiiro had brought the fainted Usagi in from the balcony, Duo had been hovering over her like a mother hen. He wasn't the only one. Quatre had been too. Even Wufei and Trowa had been worried. The only one that wasn't showing some type of emotion was Hiiro.   
  
Usagi couldn't say anything, all she did was sob into Duo's shirt. Her muffled cries echoing throughout the room. Duo 's eyes softened and continued to sooth her as a mother would her child. (AN: No, I'm not insulting Duo, but you know, saying a father comforting a child wouldn't sound right.) "Shhh…it's all right. I'm here for you, we all are."  
  
Quatre looked at Usagi and Duo. Knowing they needed some time alone, he herded everyone out of the room and closed the door after himself.  
  
Eventually, Usagi's sobs died into hiccups. Duo pried her hand off of his shirt and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi sniffled and said, "Gomen ne, Duo, I got your shirt all wet."  
  
"Naw, it's okay. Seriously through, what's wrong?" Duo asked again, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
Usagi stared into Duo's violet depths. His eyes…so much like Hiiro's. Both carried some inner pain that she couldn't begin to understand. No, they were no innocent children of the world. Instead, they were the children of a cruel humanity. Something had happened to them, something terrible. Yet, through all of that, they still managed to get on with their lives. No, they didn't forget, she could still see the pain sorrow, and anguish. However, she had to look deeply. Both of them had hidden that pain under masks. Different masks, but they were still masks. 'Why am I thinking about this?' Usagi thought.  
  
'Because…' a part of her answered, 'they're so much like us.'  
  
'Us?'  
  
"Duo," Usagi spoke, tearing her eyes away from his. "I…I can't begin to tell you what's wrong. I, myself, don't understand. Demo…promise me that…"  
  
At this point, the door was flung open. Both occupants of the room looked up to see Hiiro standing there. "Duo," he spoke with perfect monotone, "we have a mission."  
  
Duo looked apologetically at Usagi. "Gomen, I'll talk to you later okay?" Usagi nodded and Duo walked out of the room.  
  
Hiiro was about to leave when Usagi spoke up. She looked out the window and let her eyes mist over, "Hiiro…I don't know what's happening, but please, be careful."  
  
Hiiro looked at Usagi strangely and exited the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay guys, there are about 600 mobile suits. That's about 120 each." Quatre spoke over the vid phone.  
  
"Gotcha Q-man!" Duo chirped. Everyone rolled their eyes and nodded.  
  
The gundams fired their engines and headed off to battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was cooking some stir fry when a peculiar feeling hit her. Dropping the spatula, her hand went to her broach. 'They're in trouble!!!' Her mind screamed. Ripping the broach off of her shirt she shouted, "MOON ENTERNAL MAKE-UP!" Usagi closed her eyes and waited for the usual rush of energy, but none came.  
  
"Nani? MOON ENTERNAL MAKE-UP!" she shouted again, but the results were the same. "Why isn't it working!?!? She cried out in frustration. Opening the broach she stared at the Ginzuishou. It flickered once…twice…and disappeared.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
How do ya like it? I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!! ^^ Who's happy for me? YOU!!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Moonlight

**Through New Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

"KUSO!" Hiiro cursed and slammed a fist on the control panels of Wing Zero. Things were not going well for the pilots. More and more mobile dolls just kept coming in the battlefield, entering by the hundreds. Usually, they wouldn't have trouble like this on missions, but this space base seemed to have a lot of mobile dolls. Already, the pilots were in bad shape, and the battle wasn't even half way over. 

Sandrock had lost one of its heat shuttles and many scratches decorated it's body. Deathscythe's wings were reduced to tatters and the energy scythe was reduced to a flickering green glow. Alton's dragon fang was now useless, having been severely damaged, and one side of it's double sided triton was no longer activating. Heavyarms was the worst off. All of its ammunition was gone and it could only deliver physical blows. As for Wing Zero, all of it's energy was down to almost nothing. Even the reserves had been sucked dry.

'I guess there's only one thing left to do.' Hiiro thought as he placed a finger over the self destruct button. 'Gomen nasai, Usa. I won't be able to come back from this mission...your warnings were in vain.' Taking a deep breath, Hiiro prepared to end his life. Suddenly, a bright light blinded his vision.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NANI!?!?" Usagi shrieked, staring at the gaping hole in her broach. "Wha-what's going on!?!" This can't be happening, this couldn't be happening. Where was the Ginzuishou? How could she help them if it was gone?

"No..." the word slipped out of her mouth. Slowly, Usagi sank to the floor. It was just like the last battle. She couldn't do anything! They would die, just like her senshi did. She would be as helpless as before! One year! One year and she still had not learned from that fatal mistake...a fatal mistake she couldn't afford to make again.

"No!" she would not make the same mistake again! Kneeling down on her knees, Usagi clasped her hands together and did something she hadn't done since she battled her first enemy, Metallia...she prayed. She prayed with all of her soul to...to what? Suddenly, Usagi panicked, she couldn't remember! Then, as if someone was still out there, watching out for her, wisps of memory swirled in her head...but they weren't her own memories...

["Come here, Luna." the faded image of Queen Serenity said, "This is our shrine, the center of the Moon Castle...the Prayer room...and that is the Crystal Tower, our column of prayer. If anything ever happened to this world, or our loved ones, we must pray to this tower...Then this planet would protect us...this moon."]

'Please, O sacred moon, protect them...help them...onegai! I can't lose them, not them too!' Usagi thought, praying with all of her might. An unseen wind swirled around her, obscuring her from view. Then, it disappeared, leaving the legendary moon princess in its wake. The golden crescent moon that adorned her forehead flashed.

The ancient moon groaned. It had not been active for so many years... the damage that humanity had done to it, the bases, the factories, mines, everything...they were all taking it's toll. However, it's mistress's heartfelt plea could be heard. Maybe once, just this one last time, it would help. Shuddering, the great moon released the hidden power within, sending waves of silver light washing over the battlefield.          

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's going on!?!" Duo shouted, covering his eyes from the intense light.

The light died sown and Quatre could be heard over the intercom, "By Allah!" the golden haired boy breathed out. "What happened?" For, indeed, something had happened. The mobile dolls were no longer. They had been reduced to fine dust particles, and now floated harmlessly in space.

Wufei narrowed his eyes, "That onna had something to do with this!"

"Hn." Hiiro said, preparing to head back to Quatre's mansion. 

Trowa stayed as silent as usual, following the battered Wing Zero into the Earth's atmosphere. However, his silent demeanor did not portray his hidden thoughts. 'Usagi, this was your doing wasn't it? This was the power of the moon...right?' His question remained unanswered throughout the journey back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi slumped to the floor in a dead faint. Her crescent moon flickered and disappeared. A figure watched from the shadows in silence, tears shining in her eyes. Quietly, she walked over to the sleeping girl and knelt down, her yellow dress brushing against the floor. Reaching out a shimmering hand, she traced her young charge's face. "Gomen ne, Ohimesama. I wasn't there to protect you the first time around." A tear dripped down her face and disappeared before it splattered on the floor. "All I have left to give are memories. May they serve you well, Ohimesama." She stood up and smiled. Her form shimmered and she disappeared, leaving only a lingering scent of potpourri.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi woke up to the smell of food. Cracking open her eyes, she noticed she was no longer in the kitchen. "Wha-What? How'd I end up here?" she asked in confusion. 

The servant put down her feather duster and walked up to Usagi. Placing a hand on her forehead, the servant muttered, "Hmmm...good, good, good! The fever's gone down. Master Quatre will be pleased." Picking up the feather duster again, she walked out of the room, only stopping to quickly dust off the gorgeous vase on the table-top.   

Usagi sat up in her bed, back in her room. What had happened? She remembered the moon, its light washing over her. Giving her a new power? She reached to the brooch beside her pillow. She slowly flipped it open. No, it was still empty. She sighed and sat back against the pillows. Was she powerless now? 

A tear trickled down her face. She was powerless, helpless…a burden. She sat there letting the silent tears drift. After a moment she angrily wiped them off. "Why am I crying?" she asked, angry at herself. She threw the covers of the bed off and stormed out of her room. She used to be strong, what was stopping her now? And then she froze, remembering. She was going to die, that was what was stopping her. After a moment she paused to lean against a wall before sliding to the floor.

'I'm useless,' she thought. 'I'm no longer Sailor Moon, I'm a worthless helpless dying fool.' She felt a sob choke her. 

"Usagi!" a worried voice called. She didn't even turn to see Quatre. "You should still be in bed! Usagi you...your crying." The blond Arabian knelt down beside the golden haired girl. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

The girl shook her head and hid her face in her hands, tears trickling down between her fingers. "I'm going to die aren't I?" she asked knowing the answer. 

The blond Arabian put his arm on her shoulder. "Usagi-chan, don't give up. The victory is for you and you alone." The golden haired girl lifted her eyes to look at the boy. He smiled and she turned her gaze away. 

"Victory," she whispered. "If you win a war…is it a victory if you're the only one alive?" His smile disappeared instantly and a fist grabbed his heart. Casualties. Innocents. 

He didn't know what to say. "Usagi…it is the future you live for." She looked at him once more. "If people die, there will be a generation to survive and live, to carry on your purpose." She nodded slowly and after a moment he stood up. "Are you hungry?" he asked. The girl nodded slowly. "Let's go get something to eat." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The servant stopped walking in the middle of the hall, holding a feather duster. She looked thoughtful for a moment. She walked over to a table and dusted it. Reached up to dust a vase. She looked over at a statue. She shook her head. "Tut tut, so dusty!" she dusted it off and nodded in satisfaction before walking off. 

"HEY!" Duo cried at the back of the servant. "What are you doing shoving that feather duster in my face?!" 

(did that have any purpose? Yes and no)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a meal she felt a lot better. Her tears were forgotten as she stood on the balcony. Why did she always find herself here? Her gaze rested upon the music box Quatre had purchased. She gently reached over and opened it, the soft music floating out. She began humming softly with the song, closing her eyes remembering the concerts. The Three Lights, the hate, the trust, unity, loyalty, everything was bound with one common cause. Galaxia and the star seeds. Even though they were staring death in the face, everyone was fearless. Because everyone was together. She opened her eyes, banishing away the memories. "Can I still be that fearless leader?" she asked aloud. 

Silence. It wasn't like she really expected a reply. The music stopped and she reached over to wind it up once more but realized that a hand had closed the box. She looked up to meet the eyes of Hiiro. She straightened herself and stared at him in the eye. Fearless, she thought to herself. "Do you need me?" she questioned. 

He said nothing, a somewhat uncomfortable silence in the air. Even the birds were afraid to speak. After a few seconds or was it minutes? he decided to speak. "Usagi, all of us nearly died today." 

She didn't react, merely listened, keeping her gaze steady. She was hoping that she wasn't showing the fear that began to eat away at her. "I know you did something. But what?" he asked. 

How did he know? What did she do? She was thinking frantically hoping she would remember. It took her a little bit to remember. "I…I prayed." He stared at her, silently informing her that wasn't a good enough answer. "I prayed to the moon, my guardian. I _knew _you were in danger and I tried to transform. It didn't work! I don't know why. The Ginzuishou, it just…disappeared. I panicked and then I remembered my first major battle back when I was fourteen.

"Luna prayed to the moon. We're connected, I guess it's because she was my guardian. When she prayed, I knew it and I received the power to defeat Metallia. I was desperate and I wasn't thinking. I just prayed, more because I was desperate and panicking but it worked. I'm glad all of you are safe." 

"Like I said Usagi, we nearly died today. We're alive thanks to you," an uneasy silence filled the air again. "Thank you," he stated before hastily turning away and leaving. 

Did he just say…thank you? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The braided boy stared out the window. His thoughts tangled as he tried to sort through them. Usagi…she was dying. He knew that and yet he was getting tangled in her life's web. Everyone seemed to be acting up lately. Hiiro and Trowa seemed quieter than normal. Quatre was more concerned about everything. And Wufei…was just Wufei. Grumpy but more thoughtful it seemed. Life wasn't all about honor and justice anymore for the Chinese boy. It seemed as if he had created a deeper secret purpose now that the war was over. 

But what of himself? What about Duo Maxwell? Life didn't seem very meaningful. There was the war. He fought the war. He won the war. And yet after the war there was nothing left. The junk yard didn't seem as appealing anymore. If he thought about it, now that the war wasn't the main point of his life, he needed to get a job and actually start a life. Perhaps Usagi would know something about getting a life. He nearly laughed. He wondered how many more people had the same problem as he did. They were without a purpose and were searching for one. It struck him then. All of them needed a purpose. Their common bond was the war, and now that it was over, they were searching for a purpose.

Hiiro was…well Hiiro was a machine. A mean lean fighting machine! He probably didn't care much for a purpose of life. Trowa…he might actually want an identity. What surprised him somewhat was that he didn't return to the circus immediately. Perhaps he was afraid of facing Catharine. She was most likely his only family tie. Quatre had spent the whole entire time after the war doing nearly nothing but reading or wandering around his mansion. When Usagi came around he seemed to take charge of her like a mother to a child. He seemed to have made Usagi his main purpose of life at the moment. But when Usagi passed on… Then there was Wufei. Wufei wasn't doing much but he seemed to do more reading. The braided boy had caught him once with glasses on. He had laughed so hard that he nearly died. Of course because Wufei was all red in the face and he could nearly see the steam rising from his head. He didn't think he had ever run harder all his life just to get away from Wufei then. 

Usagi. Usagi was one big mystery. She appeared out of no where and wiggled her way into their life. And now she had him knotted and rooted deep. He must be more insane than he had originally thought. Head over heels tumbling down a hill to a giant cliff. That was what was happening to him at the moment. The moment Usagi died he would fall off that cliff. He was setting himself for misery in the end. He blinked back tears for a moment. Would Usagi die just like Sister Helen and Father Maxwell? He looked down at his hands. He had been helpless, unable to save them. In the end, he knew he couldn't save anyone. Not even Usagi. Could he?

ђΨђ

Well. I finished the chapter. It started off with Silver Shadows writing it and then it switched off to me. Strange ne? Well…nothing much to say. Review? Please?


	8. The Tier

Through New Eyes Chapter 8: The Tier - Part one By: Silver Shadows  
  
Usagi looked at the row of bottles lined up before her and bit her lip to keep a strangled sob from escaping her throat. Was this how every morning going to be for the rest of her short life? Waking up and taking all of those pills? 'It's not fair!' she mentally screamed as she mechanically swallowed pill after pill.  
  
'Why do I even bother? I'm still going to die.' She halted as her fingers closed around the last bottle. Why indeed? Why prolong her suffering? Gripping the bottle tightly in her hand, Usagi clenched her teeth and tried to ignore the constant questions racing through her mind.  
  
"Iie!" a short scream tore from her throat and she threw the bottle across the room. Usagi sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. "Iie," she moaned, "leave me alone! I do because I promised. I promised...I promised."  
  
"Hai, you promised. Throwing away your medication is not keeping it." a voice said from the other side of the room. Moments later, the bottle was dropped before Usagi. "Finish taking your medication," the same voice growled, "don't make me have to watch you every morning." Having said so, the figure walked out the door.  
  
Usagi stared at the figure's retreating back in shock. When had he gotten in? "Hiiro," she whispered, "why do you care?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo frowned as he looked at his breakfast. He poked the charred pancake and sighed, "Another failure." Dumping it into the trashcan, he once again studied the cookbook in front of him. "What on Earth could I be doing wrong?" A soft giggle made him look up. "Oi, Usagi, I see you woke up! How about helping me with breakfast?"  
  
Usagi laughed and walked over to Duo's side. Eyes twinkling she answered, "Ohaiyo, Duo. Of course I'll help you." She glanced at the trashcan and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the mountain of ruined pancakes, "Looks like you need a lot of help."  
  
Duo placed a hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "Ehehehe..." ::sweat drop::  
  
{One hour later}  
  
Trowa walked down the hallway, using one of Quatre's pink towels to dry his hair. On the contrary to what everyone thought, his hair wasn't gelled to stay over one eye. Instead, it just naturally fell over his eye. Stopping briefly by the laundry chute, he disposed of the towel before resuming his walk towards the kitchen. When he got there...it was a strange sight indeed.  
  
"Duo!" Usagi shrieked, "We only need three eggs. Three! Not five!" Her golden hair was not almost a shade of white with all of that flour clinging on to it. The rest of the kitchen was also dyed a white color, Duo especially. Broken eggs littered the floor along with big puddles of milk. There was a stick of melting butter on the counter, and the appliances were in definite need of repair.  
  
Trowa raised and eyebrow. Cautiously, he stood at the entrance of the kitchen, not daring to step in. Personally, he thought it was Duo that had created the mess. After all, Usagi had proven herself perfectly capable of handling the kitchen when she had made them that meal a few days ago. Duo however...  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll just put the other two eggs back into the fridge. See, nothing---oops." Usagi whirled around at that fatal word just in time to see Duo slip in a puddle of milk and the two eggs in his hands fly across the room...right at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa, look out!" she shouted. Trowa sighed and ducked, sending the eggs flying over his head. He listened for the splat they made as they hit something... he got more that just a splat.  
  
SPLAT! "!!#&??^??$#?&?#@# KISAMA!! MAXWELL!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi hummed a song as she stood in the shower, letting the cool water cascade down her body. After the little incident in the kitchen, everyone had to go take a shower. Quatre had nearly gotten a heart attack when he walked into his kitchen. After a few moments of chaos, he ordered everyone to help clean up. Needless to say, no one was happy, and everyone was dirty.  
  
She sighed and began washing her hair, trying to get all of the flour out of it. "Yuck!" she muttered and then giggled, "Poor Fei-chan. He has to get egg out of his hair." Rinsing the shampoo out, she turned off the water and grabbed two towels. Usagi wrapped one around her hair, and the other around her body.  
  
She stepped out from behind the shower curtain and blinked. "Eh?" Looking around, she only saw stars. Stars and a blue planet? Usagi gasped and whispered to herself, "I-If I'm looking at the Earth...then I must be on...the Moon!"  
  
"Serenity!" a ghostly voice shouted. It wasn't a frightening voice. It was more like an...an echo.  
  
Usagi whirled around and yelled, "Who's there!?!"  
  
"Serenity!" the same voice shouted again.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Serenity...mesume-chan..." a silverish purple light bloomed in front of Usagi, shaping itself into the silhouette of a small, fairy-like creature.  
  
"Kaa-san?" Usagi whispered, tears welling up, "Kaa-san, is that you?"  
  
The light nodded, "My Serenity, there is so much to say, in so little time."  
  
"Kaa-san!" Usagi cried and tried to reach out and touch the light, only to find out that she went right through.  
  
Queen Selenity shook her head sadly, "I'm not really here. This is a hologram from the Moon's main computer. Serenity, the Moon is dying. That's why the Ginzuishou disappeared."  
  
"No..." Usagi whispered, shocked, "No!"  
  
The Queen sighed, "Yes, Serenity, the Moon is dying. Already, the Main computer is starting to shut down. That is why you see me as I am now, just a light in the shape of myself. Hush now," Selenity said when Usagi opened her mouth to protest, "it is not the time to argue. The Moon is dying, that is something you can not change. When humans first migrated to space, they also came here. Mines were built and the Moon was invaded, violated, in a way. The damage has been done; we can do nothing about this. I am only here to guide you to the right pathway."  
  
"Kaa-san. If...if what you say is true, then...then that means I'm powerless. I can't protect the Earth. Not---not that I can protect it. I couldn't even protect myself." Usagi whispered bitterly.  
  
"Is that any way for my daughter to behave?" Selenity reprimanded, "You are a Queen now. A Queen! Stop wallowing in your self-pity and start acting like one! As a Queen, you have a duty, responsibilities! Those come before you!"  
  
Usagi hung her head, somewhat ashamed, "Hai, Kaa-san."  
  
"Good. Now that that's out of the way, lets move on to more important things. You must gather the Talismans."  
  
"Demo, Kaa-san, I don't even know where they are!" Usagi cried out.  
  
"Go to Pluto's castle. She'll have had this all arranged." Selenity said as she started to fade away, "Sayonara, Mesume-chan. The Main Computer's giving out. It was nice seeing you one last time."  
  
"Kaa-san! Kaa-san, matte! I can't even get to Pluto! I can't teleport anymore!" Usagi reached out, as if trying to hold on to the fading Queen.  
  
"Serenity," Selenity said in a calm voice, "the Ginzuishou was born from a Moon Queen's spirit to help her children. Now, it has returned to a Moon Queen." and then, she was gone.  
  
"Kaa-san! KAA-SAN!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAA-SAN!!!" Usagi cried and shot up in bed. 'How did I get here?' she thought, somewhat bewildered.  
  
As if someone were reading her thoughts, a voice spoke, "We found you in the bathroom, unconscious."  
  
Usagi shrieked before calming down, "Hiiro! Geeze, you could always let me know you're in the room before you suddenly start talking and scare the shit out of me." Then, she remembered that she had only been wearing a towel in the bathroom, but now she was wearing her pajamas.  
  
"Hiiro," she slowly said, fighting to keep the blush out of her face, "who put this on me?"  
  
"I did." was the clipped reply, "It was either me or Duo. If I didn't dry you off and get you into a warm set of clothes, you could have caught a cold. In your condition, a cold would have killed you."  
  
"A-a-arigato." Usagi fidgeted with the blanket before asking, "A-anno, could you gather everyone? I want to talk to all of you."  
  
Hiiro nodded and left the room. When she was certain that he was gone, Usagi sighed and put her head in her hands. "Why me?" she moaned. And then, her mother's voice came drifting back to her.  
  
'You are a Queen now...as a Queen, you have duties, responsibilities...those come before yourself.'  
  
"Hai, Kaa-san." Usagi mumbled. Sighing again, she started to twirl a strand of hair with her finger. Chewing her lip she asked herself, "But how am I going to get to Pluto?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
All right, this is not the whole chapter, but I'm leaving for Taiwan tomorrow and I thought that you would like to have something rather than nothing. An interesting turn of events, eh? Even I didn't know things would turn out like this. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!! ~Ja 


End file.
